


The Apology

by WhatHaveIDone



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Other, Songfic, Wow, just really sad shit like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatHaveIDone/pseuds/WhatHaveIDone
Summary: Thick fog engulfed the town square of Dorado, lights stringed up shined through like a faint dream. The air was quiet, the small town abandoned of life. A figure emerged through the darkness, ragged and worn. Reaper groaned as he made his way to the tall memorial in the middle of the square.He knew the others weren't too far off, they would be here soon to finish him off for good; there was nowhere left to run. No backup, no one to call upon, No one.This was the end.And if this really was the end, might as well make amends with your past sins.//Just a songfic idea I got that turned into something longer than expected//





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this sad af angst filled thing was inspired by listening to The Apology Song from The Book of Life pfff.  
> It just kind of popped up and I thought it fit kind of well with these two, especially Reaper.  
> Besides, the thought of Reaper's VA singing this is just an amazing idea to me ugh please.  
> Anyway, enjoy~

Thick fog engulfed the town square of Dorado, lights stringed up shined through like a faint dream. The air was quiet, the small town abandoned of life. A figure emerged through the darkness, ragged and worn. Reaper groaned as he made his way to the tall memorial in the middle of the square.  
He knew the others weren't too far off, they would be here soon to finish him off for good; there was nowhere left to run. No backup, no one to call upon, No one.

**_This was the end._ **

Reaper stumbled his steps, his footing slipping as he went crashing to the ground. He let out a strangled cry, reaching down to clutch at his gut. Black, tar like substance seeped through his armor, staining his gauntlet and the ground below.  
With a pained grunt, he reached for the lip of the fountain, pulling himself up to rest against the aged stone. His breaths went ragged and short, regenerating lungs struggling to keep up, but whatever they shot him with prevented him from fully healing. Reaper coughed until he felt liquid rise from his throat, yet he didn't bother removing his mask to wipe it away.  
The wraith sat there, thinking about anything and everything. He thought about all of the lives he took, the innocent people that had to suffer under his hand. Time and time again, he told himself that it was the right thing to do, to put an end to all the lives that ended his and countless others; a twisted sense of justice, he thought. But looking back on it now, he realized just how wrong he was.  
He thought about Ana, how she wanted to help him, and the way she looked at him that day the three crossed paths. The fear in her eyes, the concern and worry in her voice.

Then, he thought about Jack.

Reaper growled but winced when it became too much. Another cough, another round of tar. Another tired sigh.  
Morrison. Soldier: 76. Jack. He wanted to believe he still hated him, that all of this was his fault. But he couldn't bring himself to believe that, not now.  
Deep down, he missed them. He missed all of them. But most of all, he missed the man he once loved. His sunshine, his home from home. He felt tired, worn down physically and mentally. He just wanted it all to end. No more fighting, no more death. God, no more souls, he couldn't handle another soul. The endless cries of sorrows every night almost driving him to the brink of madness.

Reaper clutched at his head with a clawed hand before letting his arm fall back to his side. He looked around the quiet town, long since evacuated due to Overwatch's surprise ambush. He watched as the fog drifted around him, blurry vision watching the lights bounce off from surface to surface. A glint of silver nagged at the corner of his eyes, head turning to see. He let out a deep chuckle. Leaning against the fountain beside him, was an old and worn guitar. The paint long since faded, yet its strings shined with life.  
Reaper looked to the sky, wondering if someone up there was mocking him, reminding him of old memories from decades ago. How he made everyone smile and sing along, no matter what he played.

It was then, that the dying man finally thought: It was time.

With a deep breath, he gripped the edge of the fountain and pulled himself up to sit at the edge. He almost lost his vision and balance from the immense pain that shot through his decaying body, yet he swallowed the scream that dared to fill the night.  
He panted, trying to regain composure, palms pressing down against the bleeding wound. Once his breathing finally calmed down, Reaper grasped at his gauntlets, unclasping the locks and letting them fall to the ground, the talons clinking against the street. He reached for the guitar, ignoring the smoke that wrapped around his decaying and regenerating fingers.  
The air was filled with soft strums of strings, the guitar pre tuned to Reaper's amusement. He paused to settle his shaking hands, before playing a soft tune.

_My friend, I am humble, for tonight I understand._  
Your royal blood was never meant to decorate this sand.  
You suffered great injustice, so have thousands before you. 

Reaper sucked in a shuddered breath, his lungs on fire.  
But he didn't stop.

_I offer an apology, and one long overdue._

He closed his eyes and took a deep ragged breath.  
Black fog mingled with white.

Quiet footsteps slowly made their way up the street, red visor glowing through the fog like a beacon. Soldier 76 raised his rifle and followed the sound circling through the streets. He spotted his target by the memorial, Reaper's back turned toward him, slumped forward. Jack was about to shout, aiming his weapon at the back of the wraith's head, until he heard a broken deep voice sing out.

 

_I am sorry._  
My friend, I am sorry.  
Hear my song, and know I sing the truth.  
Although we were bred to fight  
I reach for kindness in your heart tonight 

Jack froze in place, listening to the man sing as the soft melody surrounded him. He lowered his weapon, yet still kept his guard up, eyes not leaving the man he once knew.

_And if you can forgive, and if you can forgive_  
Love can truly live.  
And if you can forgive, and if you can forgive  
Love can truly live. 

He knew he was there.  
Reaper could feel it, sense his strong willed soul nearby.  
Yet he didn't stop to turn around, didn't stop singing or playing. He was determined to see this through, even if it killed him then and there.  
His lungs were on fire, everything was on fire. He must have plucked the wrong string once or twice when the pain became too much. His voice became hoarse and strained, yet he kept going, knowing the other was listening.

_My friend, I am frightened, but I'll use my final breath_  
To tell you that I'm sorry, let us end this dance of death.  
Three long decades of agony, that to your heart I sent  
Here and now with my amends, the senseless killing ends. 

Jack felt his throat close up as his hands gripped his weapon tightly. Slowly, he made his way towards the shadow in the mist, the lights overhead casting an almost angelic glow against the monstrous creation. He lowered his weapon again, no longer worried of what was to come. He continued to listen quietly.

_I am sorry._  
Mi Sol, I am sorry.  
Hear my song, and know I sing the truth.  
Although we were bred to fight  
I reach for kindness in your heart tonight. 

Jack let out an unsteady breath at hearing that nickname. It's been so long since he's heard it, it made him falter. He finally moved his weapon away, letting it slide from his grip to the ground, not caring if the other heard him advancing closer.

_And if you can forgive, and if you can forgive_  
Love can truly live.  
And if you can forgive, and if you can forgive  
Love can truly live. 

The soldier reached for his visor, sliding it off and letting it join his weapon on the ground. He was so close to him now he could feel the thick black fog in the air swim around his body, yet he didn't feel threatened.

_And if you can forgive, and if you can forgive_  
Love can truly live.  
And if you can forgive, and if you can forgive  
Love,  
Love will truly live. 

Jack was beside him then, looking down at the defeated man he's become.  
With a final strum of the strings, Gabriel stared down at the decorated tile, not wanting to look the other man in the eye.  
Jack rested a hand on Gabriel's shoulder firmly, yet tenderly.

“Gabriel.”

Gabriel bit at his bile covered lip at the sound of his name in Jack's somber voice. He set the guitar aside, tried to stand up, groaning in pain when it strained his injury and decided to just stay seated. He felt the hand on his shoulder tighten.  
Jack's face softened “Gabriel. Did you mean it? What you said then. Do you truly believe it?” he questioned, his voice threatening to waver. But he kept up his strong facade a bit longer. He needed to know the truth, needed to know if there was still a small part of his best friend in there.

Gabriel stayed quiet, his gaze still kept toward the ground. It was like that for a while, both men in a quiet standoff. Jack sighed and moved to retreat, about to give up hope on ever reaching his long gone partner. He went to remove his hand from the other, but went stiff when a discolored, regenerating hand grasped his own.

“Yes.” came the quiet raspy reply.

Jack looked back down at the shadow, not making a move to pull away from the hold. So he waited, waited for what else Gabriel had to say. Gabriel took a moment to regain his thoughts, his hand tightening against Jack's gloved hold, his thumb rubbing against the worn leather on the knuckles.  
When he felt like he was ready, he let go of Jack's hand. He reached up with trembling, clammy hands to his mask, finding the latches and unlocking both. He pulled the mask away, noting the black stains on the inside, before dropping it to his feet.  
Jack's hand was still tightening against his shoulder as he continued. He grabbed his hood next and pulled it down; black smoke emitted from its enclosure, while patches of dark curls sprung free. Healed and open wounds scarred his face and scalp. Where there wasn't hair, there was skin trying desperately to regenerate. Jack held his breath as soulless, milky eyes peered up at him, what was left of his brows were drawn close together.

“I meant every word, Jack. I know I'll never be forgiven for the things I've done, the souls I've taken, but I'm done running.” Jack searched Gabriel's eyes for anything that could give him away, any malicious intent or hidden agenda.

He saw nothing.  
Absolutely nothing.  
All he saw was regret. Remorse for all of the sins he's committed against the people he once trusted.  
His family.  
His home.

“I'm so. . . tired, Jack. So _damn tired_. I. . I miss. .” Gabriel stopped himself, feeling a fresh wave of black sludge building up inside, the pain coming back around.  
He growled and swallowed it all down “ _goddamn it_ , I miss _everything_.”

Jack was deathly silent, his hand grasping onto Gabriel as if it was a lifeline. He knew things would never go back to how they were, how could they? After everything that's happened, all the trouble they've gone through and caused each other, how could they just brush it all under the carpet and pretend it never happened?  
No, Jack decided, it will never be the same.

But, somehow, he kept clinging on to hope.  
Hope that they could finally bring justice to the monster that was the Reaper. And hope that they could still save their friend, his partner, Gabriel Reyes. If the other was willing to give himself up just like that, then there was still hope.  
There had to be.

“Gabe.” He hadn't heard that name in years. Gabriel looked up once more, the stern look Jack Morrison was known for, softening, breaking, until there was a tired fondness in his eyes, “I forgive you.”

Those words alone could have made Gabriel break then and there.  
And he did.

Gabriel bowed his head, a hand reached up to hold Jack's as he shut his eyes tight. Jack felt an entire weight lift off his shoulders, the air around him feeling more open, no longer constricting.  
The fog cleared, along with the black mist. The lights above them shined through, enveloping them in a warm golden glow. Jack looked to Gabriel then, ignoring the wet droplets that continued to fall between the other's boots and splash against the macabre mask.

“Come on,” He leaned down and gently wrapped an arm around Gabriel's waist, making sure as to not agitate his wounds, and hoisting him up gently. Gabriel kept his head down, but kept a tight grip on the other, his figure shifting in and out as he tried to stay conscious. Jack made sure he was still with him before setting off toward the others, leaving only their shadows behind; Soldier 76, and the Reaper.

“Let's go home.”


End file.
